First Councillor Aryz of the Quartok
First Councillor Aryz of the Quartok Age: 1,861 years M: 15+29=44''- First Councilor Aryz has over a millennia of experience as a general and is one of the greatest commanders in the Imperial Trust''. I:15+15=30- First Councilor Aryz is a skilled spymaster only limited by the fact that his technology is primitive compared to those used by the Imperial Trust. A:16+11=27- First Councilor Aryz is a highly skilled administrator who runs Malea with incredible efficiency. L: 22+11=33- First Councilor Aryz is a technical genius with over fifteen hundred years of experience. He was making good progress on reverse engineering many human technologies when he was stopped, despite the massive difference in tech level. P:17+12=29- First Councilor Aryz follows the Code of Gold totally, even to the point of trying not to blame the humans of the Imperial Trust for the destruction of the Quartok's original territory and homeworld. D:15+11=26 (21 when dealing with Imperial Remnants)- First Councilor Aryz is a skilled diplomat, though his loathing of humans occasionally gets in the way. C: 15+37=52- First Councilor Aryz is one of the most dangerous people in the Imperial Trust, standing as tall as an Adeptus Astartes Dreadnought and being even more dangerous. In combat he fights with a large railgun that could be used as a tank main gun in one hand and a devastating Power Hammer in the other. Both of his weapons are used with skill developed over fifteen hundred years of war, allowing Aryz to simultaneously smash his way though the ranks of elite soldiers while picking off their support with pinpoint shots from his gun. If you ever go to war with the Quartok First Councilor Aryz should be treated as an heroic walker rather then as a man, and if possible a Knight Ace such as Lord Marshal Sigurd tasked to kill him. Paragon Combat Trait: Titan of War '(can carry ordinance weapons with one hand, double hitpoints, double melee damage, treated as walker when it is to his advantage, +7 Armour)- ''First Councilor Aryz is incredibly strong and tough even compared to other Quartok Elders. He demonstrates this in battle by wielding weapons that would not be out of place on a Knight-Titan, and armour of a thickness usually reserved for battle tanks. '''Quartok- (+1L, +2C, +10 with ranged weapons, -30 in melee, -3 Diplomacy with Imperial Remnants, Imperial Remnants can't benefit from his martial or morale skills or traits, harder to kill)- First Councilor Aryz is a Quartok and has all of advantages and disadvantages that that implies. Quartok Elder- (+4I, +4A, +5L, +5C, +3 to all other stats, can carry very heavy weapons and armour, +1 armour, harder to kill, +2 Quartok Morale)- First Councilor Aryz is a Quartok Elder, with all the experience and strength that that provides. In his fifteen hundred years of life has has seen and done much, gaining a wealth of experience that no human posses. In war the sheer strength that his four meter tall frame provides is dangerous, made far more deadly when combined with the skills that he he honed over fifteen hundred years of battle. Red Tribe (+1M, +4C, -1L, -1D, -1I)- First Councilor Aryz was born into the Red Tribe when the tribes were separate nations. As such he grew among the most warlike and savage of the tribes of the Quartok and was shaped by his culture. From the ranks (+3M, +4C -1D, -1I, -2L)- In his time as a soldier First Councilor Aryz joined rose from warrior, the lowest rank in his tribes military to being one of the most senior Quartok Warleaders, Generals, alive. This experience has left him with a wealth of combat experience but lacking the etiquette that more formally trained officers posses. Even Death Fears Ancient Soldiers (+6M, +5I, +2A, +2P, +2L, +5C, far less likely to die from anything, +20 to morale for all forces under him)- First Councilor Aryz joined his tribes army shortly after reaching adulthood and has been intimately involved in every major war the Quartok have fought since. Given that this stretches almost fifteen centuries and two wars that almost brought the Quartok to extinction he has proven his ability to survive when countless others die. First Harbinger of Death (+3M, +5I, +2P, +4C, +1M against Garkill, +20 to all rolls made against Orks, +10 to all rolls made against deamons, +20 to all rolls made when defending, harassing or ambushing, +10 to all morale rolls by forces under his command, +2 Quartok Morale)- First Councillor Aryz led his people in a defensive action against the Orks of Waaagh Garkill and random demonic incursions for over two years on the Hulk "Death's Harbinger". Despite their massive casualties this is one of the most impressive military achievements that you have ever heard of given the sheer numbers of Orks and daemons that his people were facing on their own ground. Witness to the Apocalypse (+2M, +1C, -1D, -2P, additional -2 diplomacy when dealing with Imperial Remnants, +50 morale to troops under his direct command)- First Councillor Aryz remembers the fall of his people and the destruction of their homeworld. This memory gives him and undying hatred for the Imperium of Man and a determination to never let such a fate befall his people again. 'Glad he's on our side' (+3C, +15 to morale of all allies on the battlefield when he starts personally fighting (this effects humans), -10 morale for all enemies when he personally takes to the field)- First Councillor Aryz is a terrifying figure on the battlefield, standing a full head and shoulders above his men and reaping entire units of enemy troops with well aimed shots. No matter what a soldier usually thinks of him the main thought upon seeing him mid battle is I am 'glad that he's on our side'. Expert Marksmen (+3C, +30 to ranged attacks)- First Councillor Aryz is a expert marksman who can hit targets with far greater accuracy then most, even among the Quartok. Wisdom of the Ages (+2M, +2A, +2I, +4L, +4D, +2P, +2 Quartok Morale)- First Councillor Aryz has seen and done much in his long life and has developed many skills and much wisdom in this time. Master Tactician (+5M, +25 to units under your command) – First Councillor Aryz is a masterful tactician whose careful plans are more then sufficient to defeat most foes. Memory of Gold (+1M, +1A, +2L, +4P, +4D, +1C)- First Councillor Aryz is one of the most devoted practitioners of the Rule of Gold, in large part due to his memories of and admiration for the Gold Tribe. Given that he remembers Nektis the Unifier and how he united the Quratok against Waaagh Skarfang and the last stand of the Gold Tribe this is not suprising. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+1P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved him against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion First Councillor Aryz has had his faith and combat skills tested. Avernite Elder (+4C)- First Councillor Aryz has survived over a century of life on Avernus, which has allowed him to hone his combat skills to a terrifying level. First Councillor of Melea (+3M, +1I, +2A, +3D)''- First Councillor Aryz has led his people for over a century on Avernus, a feat that few can claim to match. This time has developed his already significant leaderships skills to a high level.'' Jane's agents have not been able to discover a lot about the history of First Councilor Aryz but what they have found is telling. He was a young warrior at the beginning of Waaagh Scarfang and as a member of the Red Tribe was heavily involved in the conflict for the duration. By the time the three decades long war was finished Aryz had risen to the equivalent of Captain despite being under a hundred years old, young for a Quartok. Not much is known about the next six hundred years of his life, though the fact that he invented what is now the basic Quartok rifle during that period tells you that he did not spend the entirety of it as a soldier. What is known is that at the time of the Imperial Crusade he was a major in command of a battalion that was deployed near the front lines. Over the next few decades Aryz earned a reputation for coming out of the bloodiest of battles alive with some of his men, a trend that continued as he was promoted all of the way to the equivalent of Major-General. There are several tales of heroism and survival despite all odds attribute to him in this period but how accurate they are is unknown. Third Warleader Aryz and his division were recuperating on the Quarok homeworld after a devastating battle when the final colony ship was being sent out and were selected as part of its military contingent. For the first half of the age of rebuilding Aryz was one of the most visible, and successful Warleaders, constantly commanding his forces against the threats to the survival of his people. Later on once the Quartok were more secure he transferred to the research and development division of the military, a group that you can only compare the the Adeptus Mechanicus. For several hundred years First Warleader Aryz was a one of the most senior members of this organisation until he decided to ion a colonization project as its senior Warleader. The most recent and well understood part of First Councilor Aryz was his time on Death's Harbinger fighting against Orks and daemons, or Warp Horrors as the Quartok call them. From what you can gather a full third of the half billion Quartok on their colony ship died in the impact with Death's Harbinger and half of the remainder did in the first few hours to the wave of Orks that charged in. Once First Councilor Aryz managed to properly organise the survives deaths started slowing down, though it took another eighty million casualties and three days for the Quartok to properly fortify an area. The next two years were a mix of desperate guerrilla warfare against the Orks and holding out against waves of Orks and daemons. It is a true testament to both First Councilor Aryz and his Quartok that even five million of them survived. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters